Elevator Music
by Snapix
Summary: Misuse of Muggle Artifacts This poor elevator was messed with. One Shot. RonXHermione


Snap is writing this "On-demand". The idea sprung up and she decided it went well with Ron and Hermione. This is a one shot. Live with it. Please note that this is her first Harry Potter fan fic. This is a one shot for Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Summer wind whiffled through the open windows of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was wandering through the house, trying to stay cool. She paused near the family clock, and was surprised to see that Mr. Weasley's hand was on traveling. He wasn't due to be home for another two hours or so. When he didn't come through the fireplace moments later, she sighed and continued wandering.

"Conflabbergasted machine!" Mr. Weasley yelled at the bulky metal object that stood in front of him. He jabbed buttons and the metal box flew into the air, "I wanted to go down!" There had been so many magically influenced muggle artifacts as of late, and this elevator was being quite a problem. He was alone in the elevator and getting motion sickness from traveling up and down and up and down and up and down…. This metal contraption (no matter how fascinating) needed to be removed and fixed in a secure environment. Closing his eyes, Arthur touched the wall and pictured the orchard at the Burrow. The feeling of Dissapparating lasted a few seconds before he was able to stumble out into the grass. Shaking his head at the elevator, Mr. Weasley strolled up to his home.

The sun had begun to set, and the Weasleys sat around the dinner table, just finishing their meals. Hermione had joined them early this summer, but Harry was not coming for at least another two weeks. Mrs. Weasley glared daggers at Fred and George who were oddly quiet during dinner, causing Mrs. Weasley to be overly alert. Something was up. She was fairly certain it had to do with that metal muggle object Arthur had dragged home this afternoon. He would do well not to bring his… artifacts home. Ron pushed himself away from the table.

"Dad, could you show me the elevator?"

"Sure!" Mr. Weasley beamed at his son. He glanced at his broken muggle watch, "I suppose I have time to show you."

"Perhaps I should come to, since I've used them before." Hermione interjected.

"Yes, yes."

The three of them pushed their chairs in and continued out into the orchard. The last rays of the sun glinted off the top of the elevator, and Ron ran up to it, in awe. He rapped his knuckles against the side, listening to the hollow clunk that resounded. Arthur grinned foolishly, "Go on, you two, get inside. The doors open when you press this button here." He pressed it and giggled when the doors slid open. Ron and Hermione stepped gingerly into the elevator, and the doors closed behind them.

Quiet, relaxing music bounced around the small inclosure. Hermione closed her eyes and listened happily. Ron watched her, his heart thudding against his chest. He hadn't been this close to Hermione all summer, and he couldn't say he wasn't happy for the chance. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he reached out to hold her hand. _What if she won't take it? Just tell her you're nervous. Yeah. Nervous… _Before he could touch her, there was an explosion outside followed by Mr. Weasley's angry yells. Mrs. Weasley's screeches joined the yelling.

"Um, Ron, Hermione, you might be stuck in there for a short while. Fred and George did something and the doors are jammed."

"I knew it was a bad idea, Arthur, bringing home your muggle stuff."

Both voices faded away.

Ron gulped noisily, causing Hermione to cast a glance at him, "Oh, don't worry, they'll get us out of here." Nibbling his lower lip, Ron squinched his eyes shut, reached out, and latched onto Hermione's hand. He heard her sharp intake of air, but she didn't let go, "There's no need to be frightened."

"I... I'm not." Smiling nervously, Ron turned his gaze to the door. Hermione shrugged and went back to listening to the music. Slowly, Ron edged closer to her.

_What is he doing? He wouldn't try anything? Would he?_

Hermione turned and stared at him, "Do you want to tell me something?" Ron flinched, looking at his toes. It was Hermione's turn to have the jitters, "I think…" Her sentence died at her lips. Ron looked up hopefully, a blush creeping across his freckle infested face.

They looked at each other, both silent, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Removing his hand from Hermione's, Ron wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. The music sputtered to an end. The silence was unbearable and Ron couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Hermione, as bravely as he could. Her face turned up to look at him.

Though every cell in his body was shaking, he reached behind Hermione, and pulled her forward, causing her to go onto her tiptoes as he bent his neck to steal his first kiss. Hermione closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss. She, having more experience with kissing due to Viktor, ran her tongue over his lips, which he opened willingly. Lightning bolts were going off in Ron's head. His hand started going up her sweater; her hand was entangled in his flaming red locks.

"Almost there!"

They sprung apart, Hermione instantly composing herself and straightening her sweater. Ron, though, was blushing deeply and looking quite smug with himself. The doors clinked open and Ron darted out. Hermione carefully got out, smiling to herself. _He was better than Krum._


End file.
